You Could Hurt Somebody Like That
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna's happiness meant the world to Elsa, so naturally, she wanted to make sure that the man who Anna loved felt the same way.


You Could Hurt Somebody Like That

* * *

When Kristoff woke up one morning, he wasn't surprised to find that Anna was still asleep. The two of them had planned to go into town today, but it would seem that the princess was keen on sleeping in. Kristoff ran into Kai in the hallway, and asked him if he could wake up Anna. He was happy to do so. Meanwhile, Kristoff went downstairs to wait for Anna in the parlor. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Elsa there looking over a bunch of documents.

"Good morning, Kristoff," she greeted.

"Good morning, Queen Elsa," Kristoff said.

"You can call me Elsa, Kristoff. We're friends, remember?"

"Of course. I was just waiting for Anna to come downstairs. We're going into town today."

"Ah, I see. I take it that she's still asleep?"

"Yes," Kristoff answered.

Elsa laughed. "Oh, Anna. She's something else."

Kristoff smiled. "Yeah, she is."

"Are things still going well between you two?" Elsa asked.

It was an unexpected question, but Kristoff just answered honestly.

"Yes. Things are going great!"

He and Anna had been dating for several months now. The two were closer than ever, spending almost every day together. Kristoff had taken Anna ice harvesting, taught her how to fish, and she even showed him a few things like how to sew. He loved seeing her when she was happy. Of course, Anna was normally a very energetic person to begin with, but whenever he was the one to put a smile on her face, it was always worthwhile.

"I'm glad to hear. Anna deserves someone that makes her happy," Elsa said.

Kristoff could sense an ominous tone in Elsa's voice. It wasn't threatening, but it did harbor a sense of seriousness to it. He didn't respond at once, instead choosing to listen to what she had to say.

"Anna has been through a lot," Elsa said. "I'm the cause of most of it, but there have been other people who have hurt her as well."

"You mean, Hans?" Kristoff said.

Elsa clenched the piece of paper in her hands, causing a light sheet of ice to form over the edges. "Yes," she whispered.

"I don't hold anything against his family, but I could never forgive him for what he did to my sister. How dare he lead her on like that, and then crush her hopes and dreams? It's…sickening."

"It is. I'd love to give him a piece of my mind," Kristoff said. It was true. Hans had done a terrible thing to the Arendelle sisters. How anyone could be that heartless, he would never know. But Kristoff could sense that Elsa had something important to say to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa asked, standing up, and walking towards Kristoff.

"Sure," Kristoff replied.

Elsa came face to face with the ice harvester, looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you love, Anna?"

"What? Of course I do. I love Anna with all my heart," Kristoff said firmly. A part of him was surprised by the question, but another part kind of expected something like this to happen eventually.

"The reason why I ask is because in light of what happened recently with Hans, I can't help but have a certain level of uncertainty in who Anna is dating."

"Uncertainty?" Kristoff asked, confused.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Kristoff, because I do, but I need to know for certain that you would never hurt Anna, especially the way Hans did," Elsa explained. "I need to know that you'll always be there for her. I need to know that you won't just fall in love with her for a while, and then take it back. That's exactly what Hans did. He made her believe that he loved her, so she loved back with all her heart, only to find that he never cared about her in the first place. Anna was crushed by that as you can imagine. Her heart was broken, but then you came to mend it. I see the way she looks at you, I see how happy you make her, I see all the things that you do for her, and it makes me happy too. Lord knows, that Anna deserves the best in this lifetime after all she's been through. What I'm getting at is that if you wrap someone in your love, and take it away in the end, you could hurt somebody like that. I don't want that to happen to Anna again, Kristoff. I want her to be loved by a man with every beat of his heart. Can you promise me that, Kristoff?"

Kristoff stared into Elsa's icy blue eyes. He could see the seriousness within them, feeling their cool gaze as they looked into his own eyes. This was the moment of truth here. Elsa was testing to see if Kristoff really was the right man for Anna. Whatever he said next, would confirm or deny this in her mind.

Kristoff cleared his throat, and then spoke with all the emotion he could muster.

"Elsa, I'd give my life for Anna. I would run through fields of fire, crawl on broken class, just so she wouldn't feel an ounce of sadness in her heart. There's no doubt in my mind that she's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to see her smile every day, I want to hear her laughter echo through these halls, I want to wake up next to her every morning, gazing into her beautiful eyes, I want to see her look at our children with all the devotion in the world. More importantly, I want her to feel that she's loved, and I will never, ever, ever, leave her."

When he finished speaking, he stared at Elsa for a moment, wondering what she was thinking. He saw a tear trickle down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away with her hand.

"Thank you, Kristoff. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You're welcome," Kristoff replied.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming downstairs, and before too long, Anna ran into the parlor, almost running into Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff! Sorry I'm late! I guess I overslept," Anna said.

Kristoff smiled. "That's alright, Anna. You're here now, so what do you say we take off?"

"Yes! Ooh, I'm so excited! Kristoff I can't wait to show you my favorite stores! You're going to love this place that sells the cutest sweaters you've ever seen!"

Anna was already tugging on his arm, leading him out of the parlor. Kristoff looked back at Elsa, watching her smile at the sight before her. When they left, she turned back to her paperwork, tears still fresh in her eyes, and thinking about Kristoff.

"I know you will," she said to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: This is an idea I had. Kristoff and Elsa don't really interact in the movie much, but they did a little in Frozen Fever. I'm hoping to see more of this kind of reaction in the sequel. I can imagine that Elsa would want Kristoff to promise her something like this, since Anna means so much to her. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
